


A Love That Will Never Leave Their Hearts

by BlazingSoul500



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Post-Canon, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingSoul500/pseuds/BlazingSoul500
Summary: Rex is ready to marry Pyra and Mythra, but Pyra and Mythra are hearing a strange voice that seems to talking to them about something. Something that keeps pulling at their hearts.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Rex, Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Love That Will Never Leave Their Hearts

“The world of Alrest. A world that had seen countless tragedies time and time again over the past 500 years. Titans the main source of land dying out and causing wars over more land. People were doing whatever they could to survive. Then there were the blades. Powerful individuals that existed inside core crystals only given life by the touch of the person who would become known as their driver. Although the tragedy that lied beneath this connection was one every blade had to face. The death of the driver meant the blade would lose their memories and return to their core to be awakened by the next driver. A process that two individuals would never go through”

* * *

**“Pyra, Mythra have you truly accepted the harsh reality that you will have to face a world without your driver someday?”**

“Hm, hey Pyra did you hear something?” Mythra looked at her with a questionable look on her face.

“Wait you heard it too Mythra?”

“Yeah, a quiet faint voice calling out to us, but I don’t know why it sounded so familiar almost if it was us talking strange”

Pyra was a little concerned. She and Mythra had been hearing this voice for the past few days’ time and time again whether it be when they were walking through the village of Fonsett during cool crisp nights. When they were visiting Corrine and helping her out with the children she raised in her orphanage. This voice would always be loudest whenever they were with their driver.

Five wonderful years they shared with him. Rex the hero of Alrest a young man with a heart of gold. So loving and compassionate. To them he was the love of their life someone who fought countless battles to give them the life they deserved. The man they waited 500 years for and now this life of love and happiness was a reality.

Mythra smiled “Hey Pyra?”

“Yeah Mythra?”

“Why don’t we go over to Corrine’s and talk to her about this. Besides maybe she can help us with this” Mythra was not completely sure it she could help, but she knew that Corrine was always there for her and Pyra whenever they needed to talk.

“Sure, thing Mythra besides I do want to see how she’s doing with the kids and all” Pyra smiled it always made her happy to see Corrine.

Mythra smiled “Okay so we’re all set. By the way got a message from Rex said he will be home late tonight, but that he has something special planned for the both of us tonight!”

Pyra’s eyes went wide with wonder “I wonder what the surprise is?”

“Don’t know sis, but we’ll find out tonight. Although I cannot deny that I am really excited about this. He always goes above and beyond for us, but that is our Rex!”

“Yeah, and that’s why we love him” Pyra responded with a smile. That was one thing that both she and Mythra knew without a doubt that Rex would do anything to make them happy. So, the two headed out the door towards the orphanage.

* * *

Today was a busy day for the Merc’s in Uraya over the past five years so much had changed since Rex took over after Vandham left the Merc’s in his care after his death. He had managed to expand the merc’s across Alrest. From Fonsett, Gormott, Mor Ardain, and Tantal all with the intentions to help with the recovery efforts brought from the end of the 500-year curse by Amalthmus.

“Man looks like this is the last of the jobs for today” Rex sighed. Sure, over time he had gotten used to being a leader thanks to his journey to the world tree and all, but at times it could be a little too much!

“Well, if it isn’t the hero of Alrest!”

“Hm?” Rex turned around with a shocked look on his face.

“Morag!”

Morag smiled “Hello Rex, how are you?” She pulled him into a hug. It warmed her heart to see the young boy she loved like a brother grow into such a fine young man. More than anything she was just happy to see him have a wonderful life after all the suffering he had endured for her and everyone else.

Rex smiled “I’m good just finished up some jobs so I’m done for today. What brings you here? I figured you’d be with Niall and where’s Brighid?”

Morag laughed “Oh, as a matter of fact they’re over at Gormott. Niall finally decided to take some time off and take a vacation. Brighid went with him to see Nia to check and see how she’s doing with her health clinic you’d helped build for her”

“Ah Nia’s clinic I figured as much” Rex smiled.

It had been two years since he had helped Nia open a clinic. She said it was the first step into starting the next chapter of her life wanting to use the gift that her sister gave her to help others. Sure, the pain of losing the lives she could have saved still haunted her, but she had her family to get her through this.

“You know Morag outside of her work she has been traveling around Alrest trying to find other flesh eaters”

“Really?”

Rex laughed “Yeah, besides at the time after the final battle against Malos she spent a lot of time trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her new outlook on life since she no longer had to hide who she was anymore”

Hearing this made Morag smile. Seeing the young Gormotti blade find the happiness she hoped to find along side her family made her so proud to see how strong Nia had become.

“I’m guessing she wants to build a community for others flesh eater blades like her right?”

“Pretty much Morag!”

“Well, that’s great!”

“So, Morag is there another reason you’re here?”

“I’m that easy to read huh?” Morag laughed. Once again Rex was always able to see right through her like an open book that hid its true intentions just underneath the last few pages.

“Well, I’ll get straight to the point Rex. I usually don’t like to talk to you about your personal life with Pyra and Mythra that’s a private matter between the three of you, but may I ask are you going to pop the question to them?”

Rex looked away for a moment to ponder on the question. This puzzled Morag for a bit why was Rex not responding right away, but then she realized that he was deep in thought just like when Pyra and Mythra confessed their love to him after their revival. Like any person after going through what they went through. He just needed a moment to breathe.

Rex turned back with a smile “I am Morag”

Morag put her hand on Rex’s shoulder “Then why are you waiting so long to do this Rex? It has been five years now. I do not mean to be hard on you with this subject, but you do not want to wait much longer”

Rex had a look of sadness in his eyes “I know Morag. Its just I wanted to wait until not just Pyra and Mythra’s mental issues healed, but my own”

This shocked Morag “What do you mean Rex?”

“The world tree, that feeling of emptiness, the fear of losing them, and sure they survived, but that pain didn’t just go away. I could not even convince myself that they were there. Poppi hugging them, Nia giving me a much-needed push, and the rest of you giving me smiles telling me to go on and be happy. I still could not move until I heard their voices. Hearing them tell me they loved me it was like a giant weight had been lifted off my heart!”

“Rex” Morag had no idea he felt like this. She figured he still had his own issues over almost losing Pyra and Mythra, but to know it affected him this deeply hurt her.

Rex spoke softly “I put my hope, my life, and my love on the line for them in the hopes of giving them the life they deserved. A life this world denied them for so long”

Morag pulled Rex into a hug “I’m sorry Rex. Once again, I did not see how much this was hurting you. I wish I could have helped you sooner, but I was so busy helping Niall and my people that I forgot to help you”

Rex smiled “You do not have to apologize Morag. You did plenty for me throughout the years. Besides, we all went through some hard things so it’s okay”

“No Rex that’s not fair to you. You have done so much for all of us and that allowed us to change our lives for the better. We all know what you and Pyra and Mythra had to do was not easy”

“In the end Morag everything worked out for all of us. So please I want you to be happy just like I am okay”

Morag sighed “Alright Rex”

“So, will you be coming by tonight?”

Morag smiled “No worries Rex I’ll be there!”

“Alright I’ll see you later Morag! I got to go meet up with Azurda”

“Goodbye Rex”

“I hope you’re ready for this Rex” Morag whispered to herself

* * *

“Oh Pyra, Mythra welcome my dears what brings you here this lovely afternoon?” Corrine smiled

“Hi Corrine. We came to talk to you about something”

Corrine had a look of worry on her face. She knew that there were issues that Pyra and Mythra still struggled with over the years, but most of them were dealt with thanks to Rex’s love and support for them. So, whenever any new problems arose, she was always willing to listen to them.

“What is it you two?” Corrine asked

Pyra tried to speak until Mythra spoke for them. “Well, it’s about this strange voice we’ve been hearing the past few days”

“Strange voice?”

Pyra spoke “Well this voice we heard sounds like us, but we just don’t know why we are hearing it. It always starts out really soft like a whisper, but it gets louder and louder whenever we’re with Rex”

“What does this voice say?” Corrine asked. She was worried about the fact that the voice might have some connection to Rex, but she needed to make sure.

Mythra spoke this time “It asked us have you truly accepted the harsh reality that you will have to face a world without your driver someday?”

Corrine’s own inner thoughts were confirmed “So this does have something to do with Rex. I did not think it would be something like this”

Pyra and Mythra were shocked, but it did make sense to them. Given the fact that Corrine was the closest that Rex came to having a mother. The two of them knew that Rex seemed fine not having a mother or a father in his life. Since he already set out in the world on his own at only ten years old.

Corrine gave them a comforting smile “Don’t worry you two I know this is a tough subject to bring up around you, but I understand it’s not something that a lot of people can relate to. Living in a world forever without the one you love that’s a tough pill to swallow”

Pyra could barely keep herself together until she saw Mythra’s face. She had that same look in her eyes back in the land of Morytha during her conversation with Poppi. A look that meant one thing. The fear of Separation.

“Mythra?”

“Sorry Pyra it’s just even though we’ve accepted that reality in our minds, I don’t think we have come to fully accept it in our hearts”

Pyra knew Mythra was right about that, but it did not mean she agreed entirely with the whole ordeal. A world without Rex neither she nor Mythra could imagine it, but the sad truth was it would become a reality one day. As of now for them that day was a long way off.

Corrine could see the uneasiness in the two girls there were so many things she wanted to say, but she knew what they needed to hear.

“Pyra, Mythra. Love is one of the most beautiful things that people get to experience in life. Some people want to be loved by someone. Others want the love of a family and that is enough for them. Rex has grown into a strong young man who loves you both very much and that same love is what brought you back to him. A love that will always bring you home”

“We can’t say you’re wrong about that Corrine” Pyra and Mythra smiled. For them Loving Rex was like a roaring flame that was able to shine through any darkness no matter how deep it may seem.

“Say you two why don’t you go with the kids down to the beach I’m sure it’ll be a lot of fun. The kids do miss you”

Pyra and Mythra smiled “sure!”

So, the two headed out the door and ran off with the kids to have some fun. Corrine’s words put them in a better state of mind and put their hearts at ease. All that was left to do was talk to Rex when they had the chance to.

“Hey Corrine, are they gone?”

She whispered, “Yeah so let’s start getting everything ready for the big night!”

“Pyra, Mythra tonight is going to be something special!”

* * *

The sun was starting to set. A cool crisp breeze was blowing bringing a sense of peace. Everything seemed calm. All that could be seen at the time was a titan and his human companion talking the day away as it was slowly coming to an end.

“Well Rex you seem nervous. Are you worried about tonight?” Azurda asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Watching Rex grow into the man and hero he had become brought a sense of pride and joy to his already eventful life.

“A little bit gramps I mean this is the next big step in our relationship. I just hope I can handle this you know since this is a once in a lifetime moment” Rex had somewhat of a half-smile on his face.

“Rex don’t worry you’ll be fine. You should not doubt yourself after all you’ve done, but I do understand why you feel this way” Azurda turned his head to look at Rex and gave him a supporting smile”

“Thanks gramps. Hey by the way why don’t you take the day off tomorrow?”

“Why thank you Rex! Although why?”

Rex scratched the back of his head “Well if everything goes well tonight, I would like to spend the whole day tomorrow with Pyra and Mythra”

Azurda smiled “I understand Rex besides a man must set aside some time to be with the most special people in his life!”

“That’s true!”

Azurda laughed “Indeed, my boy. Hey, it is getting dark we need to hurry I’m sure everyone is already there and has everything ready!”

“Yeah, you’re right gramps it’s almost ten. We can fly there, but we do not want to alert Pyra and Mythra. I got it we can just land close by my house since we won’t be seen”

“Well hold on tight Rex we’re taking off!”

“Will do Gramps!”

Rex whispered to himself “Hold on Pyra, Mythra I’m ready. I just hope you are!”

* * *

“So, Nia, Tora, Morag, Zeke how have you guys been?” Corrine asked

“Well Corrine thunderbolt Zeke is as strong as ever. The ladies fall victim to his charm, and no one can resist the shining eye of …”

“Smack!!!”

Zeke was sent flying into a wall by none other than

“Pandoria!?”

Pandoria sighed “Oh, prince what am I going to do with you? We may be a couple now but seriously stop with the childishness! Forgive me everyone just pay him no mind”

Morag calmly took off her hat “Trust us Pandoria we all had to deal with this behavior of his and between you and me it’s a shame he hasn’t grown out of it yet or at least tone it down”

Nia laughed “Well at least he has someone like you to keep him in line Pandoria”

“Tora also agrees”

Pandoria smiled “Well thanks, at least you guys can take care of yourselves without having to rely on your partners so much”

Everyone spoke all at once “That is something we can all agree on!”

“So, where are our two leading ladies?” Nia asked

Corrine smiled “Do not worry my dear I sent them down to the beach just to make sure Rex would have enough time to get himself ready”

Brighid came through the door “Oh, Corrine I have Pyra and Mythra’s dresses”

Pyra’s dress was a dark shade of Red with a band that tries around the waist and Mythra’s was white with a mixture of green and a green band around the waist.

Corrine smiled “Good now all we need is Rex”

“Gramps just drop me off here!”

Azurda landed in the backyard of Rex, Pyra and Mythra’s home luckily no one saw them land. Rex took the chance while Azurda flew them home to change into his formal suit which consisted of black high tops with a pair of black pants and a blue under shirt with a black over coat with a black tie.

“Alright Rex! Good luck and I’m proud of you”

Rex smiled “Thanks Gramps!”

Rex quickly went inside the house and got the two engagement rings that Corrine gave him two years ago after his date with Mythra. It was now or never he was not going to get a second chance at this. Just like that he headed off to Corrine’s.

“Alright let’s do this”

After about 10 mins he arrived. Usually, it would take 20 mins to get to Corrine’s if he were walking, but he ran halfway there and walked the rest of the way shaving off half his time.

Rex opened the door “Hey guys I’m here!”

“Rex!”

“Hey guys did I keep you waiting?”

“Why yes Rex we’ve been waiting 5 years for you to show up” Nia said jokingly

Rex laughed “Very funny Nia! Uh what happened to Zeke?”

“I had to knock him out” Pandoria smiled

Rex smiled “Is that so. Well, I’m sure he deserved it”

“Rex-Rex needs to get ready for big night!” Tora said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Okay, Okay I’m going!” Rex smiled

“Hey Dromarch, can you go get Pyra and Mythra for me?”

“Of course, master Rex!” Dromarch smiled

Just like that he headed out to get the two girls who at this exact moment were down at the beach with some of the village children. Small waves were coming to the shore. In the distance all you could hear was laughter.

Pyra and Mythra were watching the children play until they realized it was time for the kids to go home.

“Hey guys It’s time for you to go home! It’s getting late!”

“Okay see you later Pyra, Mythra! Goodnight”

Mythra smiled and looked over at Pyra. She noticed that she seemed really excited tonight more so than usual, but she was also happy. Almost as if she felt like something amazing was going to happen tonight.

“Well, Pyra should we head over to Corrine’s?” Mythra asked

Pyra smiled “Yeah, we should get going!”

As they got up to leave Dromarch came walking up to them “Lady Pyra and Lady Mythra I’ve come to let you know Master Rex is home. He’s at Lady Corrine’s house”

Pyra and Mythra were shocked “Dormarch! What are you doing here? Is Nia here too?”

Dromarch laughed “Why yes we just came by to visit”

“Well, Mythra let’s not keep Rex waiting!”

“Right Pyra!”

So, the three headed off to Corrine’s. As they approached Nia slowly peaked out and then quickly closed the door in utter excitement. This was it! Everything was finally going to be put into motion!

“Alright guys let’s do this!”

“Rex my boy wait outside in the backyard. Seize this moment!” Corrine smiled and hugged the boy this was the day she hoped would come and now it was here after five years it was time for Rex to move his relationship with Pyra and Mythra into the next stage!

Rex gave Corrine a smile “Thanks Auntie” He headed outside to wait for the two women he loved. As he walked outside, he noticed that small lights had been placed on the ground leading towards an arch way. At first glance he noticed it had red and yellow streamers wrapped around it.

He took his place under it and waited. “Well mom, dad I hope you’re watching!”

The door to Corrine’s home slowly opened. “Surprise!”

Pyra and Mythra were shocked. In front of them stood Nia, Tora, Morag, Brighid, Poppi, and Pandoria all giving them the biggest smiles on their faces.

“Everyone!”

“Good to see you Pyra, Mythra!” Brighid exclaimed giving the two a warm hug. As she released them Poppi and Tora came to greet them.

“Poppi and masterpon missed you!”

Pyra and Mythra smiled “We missed you too!”

“So, what are you guys doing here?” Mythra asked

“Did Corrine invite you?” Pyra wondered it this was part of what had planned for them tonight. If so, this was a nice surprise.

Nia looked over at Pandoria and both smiled “well we’re here for the big event!” Pandoria answered.

“The big event?”

Nia laughed “Well we can’t tell you what it is, but we don’t want keep you two from Rex any longer”

Just as she said that Brighid and Morag quickly took Pyra and Mythra by the hand and took them into the dressing room. Morag was the first to speak

“Now you two let’s get you into your dresses!”

Brighid handed the dresses over to them “The red one for you Pyra and the White one is for you Mythra!”

Both girls spoke “Okay we’ll be out in five mins” Just like the girls quickly changed into their dress. No sooner than that they were out and ready. Pyra put a small flower into her hair and Mythra had tied a white band around her neck with a ribbon attached to it. It had emerald clip and green stripes.

“So, how do we look?” Pyra and Mythra asked as they spun around for everyone to see. Even through the final verdict would be from Rex himself they still cared about everyone else's own toughts.

Everyone had only one word to say “Amazing!”

“Hey almost forgot where’s Zeke?” Pyra and Mythra asked.

Nia laughed “Don’t worry about him. Tonight, is about you two and Rex!”

Corrine smiled “She’s right you know. Now don’t keep Rex waiting!”

Mythra looked over at Pyra “Ready to go sis?”

“Ready!”

The two headed into the back yard to meet Rex. Once they stepped outside, they were in awe. The bright lights leading down to an arch way. The moon shining so brightly over them and there he was waiting for them with that same loving smile they loved to see.

“Rex!”

Rex smiled “Pyra, Mythra you both look so beautiful tonight!”

Pyra and Mythra blushed “Why thank you!”

So, Rex took his place in front of them and spoke.

“Pyra, Mythra we have been together for five wonderful years and I couldn’t ask for anyone as amazing and wonderful as you two. My dream was to create an Elysium for humanity a world where everyone could be happy. Through all that I found a new dream the two of you my Elysium!”

Tears started to slowly fall from Pyra and Mythra faces the warmth of Rex’s words pierced their souls with a light so strong even the deepest darkness could not extinguish it.

“Rex…”

What happened next Pyra and Mythra would remember for the rest of their lives. Rex got on one knee and pulled out two rings. As he looked at them, they could see that his eyes shined even brighter than they ever had before. That same light that meant one thing love.

“So, Pyra, Mythra will you marry me?”

Pyra and Mythra could not believe it. This was the day they were dreaming of for so long the man they loved was asking them for their hand in marriage! In this moment, their souls were truly free. Free to love the man who gave everything for them time and time again their future husband.

“Yes, Rex we will marry you!” Pyra and Mythra exclaimed with joy.

Rex smiled as he put the rings on Pyra and Mythra’s hands at long last they were getting ready for the next chapter in their lives. A wave of relief washed over the three of them their love became stronger that night and those rings were a symbol of that love.

‘I did it! I really did it!” Rex Whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So I give you the engagement of Rex Pyra and Mythra! So as for that voice they're hearing that will become clearer as the story moves forward!


End file.
